memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Night (episode)
Voyager enters a vast region of space with no stars or systems. The crew come to the aid of a warring species as Janeway reflects on the decisions she has made during their time in the Delta Quadrant.(Season Premier) Summary Paris and Kim are on the holodeck; as usual, they are playing the ''Captain Proton'' holonovel. The Doctor enters and states that this is now his holodeck time, and that the program Paris is playing is a waste of photonic energy. Paris protests, stating that his program is a cultural experience. As Paris and the Doctor fight over the control panel to change the program, the Holodeck grid breaks down. Chakotay calls down from the bridge and asks what is going on. After he receives an answer, he states that the last the ship needs is a broken holodeck. Seven enters the bridge, bearing bad news that there are no star systems within 2500 light years due to heavy concentrations of Theta radiation. :First Officer's log, stardate 52081.2. It's been 53 days since we entered this desolate region. If we want to continue our course toward home, we have no choice but to cross it. We won't have an opportunity to take on fresh supplies or fuel, so I've ordered all departments to create an energy reserve. We're using power cells to stockpile deuterium. The crew has been in the area for 2 months now, and they are having a difficult time coping. The feeling has even gotten to Captain Janeway, who now only sees Chakotay on a daily basis – staff briefings seem to be pointless due to the lack of anything to report. However, the senior staff are concerned that the Captain has been elusive, but Chakotay defends her right to privacy. Neelix believes the Captain has given up hope. Kim exudes an upbeat attitude saying it is a holiday, while Paris and Torres, as usual, are at each other's throats playing games past midnight. Neelix, on the other hand, becomes nihilophobic, the fear of nothingness, and collapses in the mess hall due to all the stress, plus trying to stop Paris and Torres from bickering. Tuvok uses Astrometrics to meditate since it can show stars and the ship's viewports cannot. After the fight with Torres, Paris tries to get Seven to play with him on the holodeck to defeat Chaotica, but Seven takes a very logical view and ruins the fun. After detecting a slight increase in Theta radiation, Chakotay goes to Janeway's quarters and informs her; he then says that she join him for a few games of velocity, or else he will not leave. The Captain tries to get out of it, telling him what her problem was. It is here we learn that the crew has nicknamed this area 'The Void' and Janeway misses the days when they are under constant attack as it prevents her from thinking about how they got here in the first place. Janeway, it seems, regrets destroying the array that brought them to the Delta Quadrant and wishes she could take back that decision and send the crew home. Later that day the ship experiences a black-out with a complete loss of power, taking down warp power and also emergency lighting just when Kim is performing his new composition, a concerto titled Echoes of the Void, for Tuvok, with his feet up in the Captains chair, alone on the bridge. The crew takes to portable torches, while Janeway leaves her quarters and it seems immediately grabs a phaser rifle. Neelix isn't taking this very well at all and Chakitay finds him cowering in a corner. The holodeck is frozen with Paris and Seven inside, they find a creature is in with them and Seven manages to incapacitate it using one of the holographic weapons after Paris is hit by it and severely burned. Kim manages to get sensors online and detects a dampening field causing the power loss. Tuvok orders a photon torpedo fired (with a polyluminance burst to act as a light beacon) to see if there is anything out there. Chakotay and Neelix also find a creature roaming the corridors but Janeway approaches with her phaser rifle and snaps into action shooting it several times in one volley. Back on the bridge, Tuvok launches the modified photon torpedo and can see three ships, while Janeway finds her way to Engineering with a power unit to get the core back online and the dampening field blocked. The ship is not responding to hails and Janeway orders a few warning shots using the phasers, with no effect. Seven brings the alien to sickbay while power nearly goes down again but the aliens begin beaming off and leaving the area due to the approach of a Malon freighter. The freighter hails, demanding to be compensated, and Tuvok agrees. The Malon officer asks what they are doing in the middle of nowhere. After beaming him over, Janeway tells him they will have to speak where they are as he is leaking Theta radiation. Controller Emck advised them to turn around but Janeway informs them they can't as they need to cross the area, so the Controller tells him of a spatial vortex which can get them out of the area quickly but wants the alien in sickbay in exchange. Janeway, not knowing what is going on, refuses to hand over the creature, and asks if he is at war with the beings, why his ship is leaking Theta radiation, and what they are transporting. The Controller beams back to let them consider his offer. In sickbay, the lights are dimmed, as the alien is sensitive to light, and the alien has light wounds from the holographic weapon. The more serious problem is the heavy Theta radiation level in his body. Janeway introduces herself, but the alien thinks she is an ally of the Malon. Janeway explains he is not a captive and wants to know what is going on. The alien explains that he is sorry for attacking as they did not know Voyager was not in alliance with the Malon. Apparently the Malon are dumping their Theta radiation and poisoning the aliens without permission or explanation. Chakotay asks Tuvok why Janeway is so stressed; Tuvok already knows and also knows it has never left her mind. Tuvok explains the last time he saw her like this she was on the [[USS Billings|USS Billings]] and took a serious risk to get a job done. Chakotay asks for Tuvok's support if she tries something as silly as that again. The ship approaches the alien ships and the alien at the last minute asks Janeway for help in fending off the Malon; all his species' ships are suffering from Theta radiation poisoning. Returning Voyager to the Malon freighter, Janeway hails the Controller from Astrometrics and explains her knowledge of his transport mission; she proposes the Controller beam aboard so she can show him how to process antimatter in a way that produces no toxic waste. Torres shows him, and although he is impressed, he states he is not interested as it would put him out of business. Torres is, needless to say, less than pleased with his attitude. Janeway and Seven scan his ship for structural weaknesses. After a few hostile remarks to Chakotay about how powerful his ship is, the Controller returns to the freighter. Chakotay proposes to Janeway that they destroy the ship, go through the vortex and tell the authorities about the technology. Janeway wants to destroy the vortex from the Void side but wants to do it herself from a shuttle while the ship goes through first. When Janeway comes to the Bridge to give her plan, Chakotay has already predicted with Tuvok she is about to do something reckless and the bridge crew immediately begins to ignore her orders. Janeway states "You realize you could all be hanged." Tuvok retorts "As you can see, you are not the only one who has had time to evaluate the past." Janeway and Chakotay risk the plan of fighting past the freighter, going though the vortex and collapsing it as they go through. They plot a course for the vortex, and the freighter gets into their path. Voyager fires on the freighter's structural supports so that its own antimatter waste detonates; the aliens join in and finish them off while Voyager successfully goes though the vortex and fires three torpedoes at the entrance of the vortex, destroying it. The destruction of the vortex as they pass though mildly damages Voyager, and leaves them in the void, but not far from the edge. After a little while, Paris begins to see stars and the ship enters into a heavily concentrated area of nebula, stars, and planets teeming with life and everyone begins to smile. The Void is no longer an issue. Memorable Quotes "Seven, I want good news. That's an order." : - Chakotay "I suggest you try Borg regeneration. It's much more efficient. A simple cortical implant will be required." "Another time, perhaps." : - Seven of Nine and Tuvok, on Tuvok's meditations "Chance is irrelevant. We will succeed." "A vote of Borg confidence. Who can argue with that?" : - Seven and The Doctor "Target their cargo hold, it's time to take out the garbage." : - Kathryn Janeway Background Information *The wormhole in the Void brings Voyager two years closer to the Alpha Quadrant. *The crew has been in the expanse for two months, according to Chakotay (which must be a rounded-off figure as he later states specifically that they have been in the expanse for 53 days). *In the String Theory trilogy, it is revealed that this area was caused by'' Voyager helping to seal a rift in space that opened up to Exosia, the home dimension of the Nacene. As the rift was sealed, the space that it occupied in space/time changed to accomodate thousands of years of another history, and the absence of light is due to the photonic energy in that area having been drained into the rift and unable to regenerate at this time. *Tuvok's reply of "another time" to Seven's suggestion that he attempt Borg regeneration over meditation would come to pass in "Unimatrix Zero, Part II", when he is assimilated by the Borg. Links and References Guest Stars * Ken Magee as Emck * Steve Dennis as Night Alien * Martin Rayner as Doctor Chaotica * Robert Duncan McNeill as Captain Proton * Kirsten Turner as Constance Goodheart * Tarik Ergin as Satan's Robot/Ayala (uncredited) References 20th century; The Adventures of Captain Proton; Antimatter; bergamot tea; ''Billings'', USS; bioscan; Borg cube; Candle; Chaotica; Clarinet; controller; cortical implant; country; Don Carlo; Durotta; Earth; "Echoes of the Void"; Electron; EPS manifold; eyesight; Constance Goodheart; hanging; injector ports; isolation suit; Lava; lock plate; Magma; Malon; Meditation; Mendez; mutiny; Nacelle; Night Aliens; Nihilphobia; Novakovich Gambit; Ocampa; painstik; power cell; Captain Proton; radio relay; sailor; Satan's Robot; SIMs beacon; spatial charge; spectral frequency; star; star system; theta radiation; transkinetic chamber; velocity; Void, the; warp flare; wormhole. External Links *"Night" at FiveMinute.net Category:VOY episodes de:Nacht es:Night fr:Night nl:Night